Let's stay together
by spartanrodeo
Summary: What if Asuna never joined the Knights of Blood and instead went with Kirito. How would this shape the events that happened in SAO? First FanFic so please don't say my story sucks without giving me a reason. Kirito X Asuna. Rated T for later events. Please R&R. Disclaimer I don't own SwordArtOnline or any of the characters involved.


Chapter 1: Turning Point

"If anyone you trust asks you to join a guild do it," Kirito said. "No," Asuna said it so quietly that he barely heard her over his faint footsteps. He turned to her and stared quizzically. _What is she thinking refusing to join a guild?_ He thought to himself. "Why wouldn't you join a guild," he said in shock "you will never make it very far as a solo player." She simply looked at him wide eyed "Because I-I want to go with… with you" she mumbled so softly he could barely tell what she had said. "Why," he said turning away from her "you know I'm a beater, why would you want to be anywhere near me?" He started to walk away after several moments of silence.

He walked for about two hours after activating the warp gate. _Why? _It just kept going through his head. _ Why would she want to come with me? _As he walked he gave little attention to what was going on around him and found himself in an area he had never been in during the beta. "Hey," Kirito heard from behind him "where do you think you're going beater?"_ Why did he follow me all this way? _Kirito thought to himself. He knew exactly who this man was, it was Kibaou and a group of his friends from before the boss fight. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" Kibaou said with a sly grin on his face. "What do you want?" Kirito replied still looking away from them. "I came here to do what that boss should have done to you," Kibaou said as he drew his sword "kill you." He lunged at Kirito ready to strike but Kirito jumped, skillfully dodging his attack. "Leave now," Kirito said drawing his sword putting it at Kibaou's neck "I don't want to have to kill another player so early." As Kirito focused on Kibaou the rest of his attackers rushed at him weapons drawn. They pinned him to the ground and Kibaou stood laughing slightly. "You thought beating all of us would be that easy?" Kibaou almost screamed while still laughing. He raised his weapon with both hands ready to stab right through Kirito's heart and kill him as fast as possible. Kirito lay there and couldn't think of a way out. _So this is how it's all going to end? _He couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. But when he looked up he had a slight grin on his face at the sight before him. Kibaou lay on the ground, his health bar almost depleted. Asuna stood above him sword ready to kill in one swift movement. "Let him go or I will kill your leader," Asuna stated with a stoic expression on her face "now." The second part she had almost whispered. "Do what she says," Kibaou screamed fearing for his life "we can come back and kill them later!" His me let Kirito up and they all proceeded to run from the scene. Asuna was about to chase them but Kirito grabbed her arm and held her back. "Let me go," she screamed "we have to end this now!" Asuna continued to try and break free of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. "Don't waste your time," he said in a monotone voice "they won't be able to kill either of us." He gave Asuna's arm a tug and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear as he pulled away from the embrace. With that he began to walk away Asuna just looked at him unable to comprehend what had just happened. She couldn't explain the way she felt, her heart was racing and she was speechless. "Aren't you coming," Kirito turned to her "we have a long walk to the next town." He gave her a warm smile and she ran to catch up to him. "So Kirito," Asuna looked at him questioningly "why are you going to let me come with you now?" He turned and looked at her and chuckled a little bit. "I never said you couldn't come with me I just wanted a reason." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Y-y-you dummy!" she screamed as she ran at him ready to hit him in the face. But as she was about to hit him he put his hand up and caught her fist in one swift movement. She just looked at him in amazement _how is he so strong?_ She thought to herself. "Well it's getting late we had better set up camp soon." said Kirito chuckling more than before.

About an hour later they started to set up camp for the night. They found a clearing in the woods that looked decent enough for a camp site. Kirito sent Asuna to collect fire wood while he set up the tent. When Asuna got back to the camp site she looked around for the other tent. "Kirito where is the other tent?" Asuna asked. "I only have one," Kirito said with a smirk "I figured you had your own they aren't very expensive." Asuna started getting flustered quickly opening her inventory checking to see if she had a tent. "I-I…. don't have one," she looked down in shame. "It's okay," Kirito said with a devilish grin "we can just share mine." Asuna began to blush and couldn't find the will to speak. She just stood there not even knowing what to say even if she could say anything. She simply nodded her head slowly and started to blush even more at her response. "I was only kidding Asuna," he began laughing uncontrollably "you can sleep in the tent I will stay awake and keep watch." Asuna just stood there with a shocked look on her face. She crawled inside the tent and sat in there until Kirito called her for food he had made. She got there and the food was cooked terribly with burned spots all over. "Next time I'm going to cook." Asuna said. After they ate she went back to the tent to get some sleep while Kirito watched over her and protected her. Somehow she felt safer than she had before when she had nobody to be with.


End file.
